Driving You Crazy
by eclipse-moon
Summary: Jonouchi has a Driver's ED test coming up and he doesn't even know how to drive, how will Seto help him? JouxSeto Oneshot


Hey guys I couldn't resist typing this story up! I've been getting these great one-shot story ideas so I decided to write them up really quick. I can't wait for you to read them! SO this is my first idea it is a yaoi like all the others…I've warned you so anyways the pairing here is Seto and Jou on with the story. Review please!

Disclaimer: It's just painful to think that someone else owns these delightful characters but its true

Chapter One (One-shot)

Driving you crazy

It was the most beautiful day of summer vacation yet. The sun beamed down upon Seto Kaiba's mansion with warm colorful rays. Everything was perfect nothing was going wrong until Jonouchi barged into Kaiba's room with wide bloodshot eyes.

The blonde must have finally remembered the Driver's Ed test he was going to have to pass. "Please Seto you have to show me how to drive, please I'm begging you I need to pass that test!" Jonouchi had managed to get on his knees and was now grabbing on for dear life to Kaiba's black slacks. It would have been a lie to say that Kaiba found Jonouchi's appearance absolutely breathtaking. The blonde was completely disheveled, his hair was ruffled like a lion's mane, and his clothes were wrinkled, his shirt was un-tucked. All in all Jonouchi looked like the mutt Kaiba had portrayed him to be when they first met.

"All right, as long as you actually listen to me." Unlike last time all Jonouchi did was get a free nap out of the experience. That had ticked Kaiba off in more ways than one. He was practically ripping his hair out while stomping back into his office to work it off.

The blonde jumped off his knees quickly giving the brunette a peck on the cheek before scurrying to the front door. Kaiba placed a hand over the cheek Jonouchi had kissed hopefully his love wouldn't do anything rash while trying to drive. He shrugged off the feeling of doom and followed the blonde to the garage.

Hopping into the nearest car Jonouchi buckled his seatbelt. Kaiba quickly buckled his own before handing the smiling blonde the keys. The other started the engine before taking his hands off the steering wheel. Kaiba let out a sigh as Jonouchi scratched his head nervously checking out all the strange switches and dials. "Move let me drive out of the garage for you. If you're going to wreck my car I'd feel better knowing you didn't blow the rest of them up." Jonouchi let out a sigh of relief as he un-strapped himself to let the brunette sit where he had been previously. Kaiba parked the car away from anything valuable, his house, the garage, and the tree in the garden. Jonouchi and Kaiba switched seats once more finally settling down.

"So what is this thing you used?" Jonouchi pointed to the pernundal. Kaiba rolled his eyes sometimes his lover was just too stupid to describe in words. Jonouchi moved the pernundal up to R before pressing the gas pedal down. Kaiba heard a scream pierce his ears before realizing he was the one making the noise. Jonouchi screeched to a halt, dust flying in all direction, both catching their breaths. "What was that!"

"You(gasp)put(gasp)it(gasp)on reverse." Kaiba placed a hand on his chest trying to slow the rapid heartbeat. "Okay let's get one thing straight. N is neutral which means you can't go anywhere. P is park which is self explanatory. R is reverse which means the car will go backwards. D is drive or moving the car forward. Do you understand?" Jonouchi was silent for a moment before he nodded, much to Kaiba's delight. "Good now try to drive the car forward."

Within seconds Kaiba was clinging on to his armrest for dear life. Jonouchi was giving out a victorious whoop while driving like a madman. "This is much easier than I thought!" Jonouchi yelled over the car's roaring engine Kaiba found it best to nod. They practically flew to the stop sign, where Jonouchi slammed on the brake nearly breaking Kaiba's neck in half.

"I'm driving," Kaiba's left eye began twitching at the thought of Jonouchi driving his car through a wall. The blonde looked up at him in confusion. "I'll tell you what you did wrong at the house." Kaiba felt a headache edge its way toward his right temple and he rubbed his fingers at it in annoyance. How was he going to do this?

Jonouchi was thankfully silent, probably trying to figure out what he did wrong. Kaiba motioned the other out of the car and into the mansion. After walking three flights of stairs the two headed to the second door to the left. Kaiba's room was even messier then when he left it. He suspected Jonouchi had been in there moments before seeing him in the office. The blonde sat on the oversized bed with his head and body hunched down. "You did nothing wrong Jonouchi it was just you were going much too fast and you need to learn how to use the pernundal before you drive especially that fast." Jonouchi looked up nodding in understanding.

"That stick thing sure is hard to use. I can't remember what the letters mean or anything." Kaiba smirked at the idea forming in his mind. "Jonouchi I know how you'll remember what the letters mean." Before Jonouchi could ask Kaiba had quieted him with a kiss. "Let me show you how the stick works."

Kaiba pushed the blonde down on the mattress deepening the kiss. He playfully nipped at Jonouchi's lips wanting access to his mouth. The other complied and their tongues entwined with one another as heat began to build up inside the both of them. Kaiba ground his erection into Jonouchi's who moaned breathlessly at the contact. "N is for neutral the car can't go forward or backwards if it's in neutral." Kaiba began unbuttoning his shirt until Jonouchi took over. "D is for drive which means the car goes forward like this." Kaiba pulled Jonouchi's shirt over his head and threw it haphazardly on the floor. His tongue trailed up the other's jawbone while unzipping the jeans hugging on to Jonouchi's skin. The jeans and stripped boxers were flung off with the rest of the clothing Kaiba sported on.

Kaiba's hands made invisible shapes on Jonouchi's body before they trailed up to the other's nipples. He received another enticing moan as he brushed his fingers over the pink spots of flesh. While playing with Jonouchi's left nipple Kaiba's other hand trailed down the other's slim body ending up at the blonde's entrance. "D is for drive." Kaiba slid a spit covered finger inside the blonde. "P is for park." Jonouchi arched his back at the intrusion, Kaiba waited for the blonde to get more comfortable. Then as slowly as he could he entered another finger. With a scissoring motion Kaiba bent down and added the third finger. Kaiba buried his face into the blonde's hair breathing in his scent. Jonouchi let out whimper as he shifted about under the brunette. Kaiba's fingers were extracted and Kaiba lowered himself to Jonouchi's face to capture the other's mouth in a kiss. He entered slowly stopping only when Jonouchi let out a small cry of being uncomfortable.

He slowly moved out of the blonde. "R is for reverse." Kaiba thrusted back into Jonouchi, savoring the tightness of the blonde under him who had arched his back once more and closed his eyes shut in drunken passion. Jonouchi let out a series of moans as he reached up to cling onto Kaiba's shoulders. His legs wrapped around the brunette's back giving him more access. Kaiba reached out a hand to grab onto Jonouchi's almost painful erection and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Jonouchi was the first to reach his climax he fell onto the bed crying Kaiba's name. A few thrusts later Kaiba had also cried out Jonouchi's name and was now lying on top of him. The brunette slowly pulled out of the blonde and rolled off the other to lay next to him.

"You better remember that." Jonouchi let out a small smirk before pulling himself into Kaiba's chest.

"Oh I will and I'll pass that test too." Kaiba wrapped his arms around the other before falling asleep with a smile plastered on his face.

Jonouchi had passed the Driver's Ed test. The teacher had unfortunately noticed Jonouchi's erection when driving and when he asked about it all Jonouchi did was smile and say "Well I drove someone crazy and whenever I get in a car I think about them." The teacher didn't take too well to that comment. Kaiba had to fire the teacher later for eyeing Jonouchi as if he were crazy.

Hey I love this story I wanted to make it. Thank you Amano Kazuki for helping me with the basic idea! I love you all kudos to those who've read this! Anyways Review tell me what you think!


End file.
